Chaos Resolved
by Cocoon02
Summary: With the goddess dead and Chaos unleashed, Hope, Noel and the others must find a way to resolve the ultimate paradox. But how much will they have to sacrifice along the way? No pairings at the beginning, eventual Hope/Vanille and Snow/Serah.
1. Voices

**Author's Note:** So this is basically my version of FF13-3. So, not suprisingly, there will be spoilers from the previous games. I'm sure that the real version will be better, but I feel like they should have stuck with the other characters instead of making the entire game about Lightning.

Here is the first chapter in a nutshell: After chaos engulfed the world, Hope was seperated from Noel and Sazh. Waking up on the shores of Valhalla, he tries to find someone, anyone. What does he find? I'm not telling...

Don't know how good this will be, but...

* * *

_Serah was dead. Etro was dead. The world was falling apart at the seams. No, not just the world, but time itself. Chaos infected everything. Caius had won. There was no more death, or life. Yeul would no longer have to die._

_But she wouldn't get to live either._

_Neither would anyone else._

* * *

Hope Estheim awoke with no knowledge of where he was, or what had happened. The last thing he rembered was Noel telling him what had happened to... to Serah. He sat up and rubbed his head. His memory was fuzzy. He couldn't... remember.

He sat up slowly and looked around. He was on a black sand beach, the smoky-turquoise water was absolutely still. Unnaturally still. It looked like liquid glass. There appeared to be a city behind him, a dark city. A city just as still as the water. He stood and looked up at the sky. There wasn't one. It wasn't simply black, it wasn't there at all.

His memory was slowly unfogging. He remembered... Vanillle. Fang. Sazh, he'd rescued them. Serah, she... she... Hope shook his head sadly, Serah died. Noel said something about... about the goddess...

The silence of the place was deafening. The darkness blinding. Something dark was in his mind, he could feel it seeping in. He held his head in his hands and shook it. He couldn't... get it out of his head.

_"Hope..." his name came softly from nowhere._

He slowly looked around, but no one was there.

_"Come..."_

Knowing that the voice was probably just in his head, maybe the darkness playing with his mind, Hope started forward. Even if there was nothing out there, he couldn't just sit tight.

His footsteps echoed around in the dark city. The sound bounced off the silent walls. The place was dead. Where in time was he?

_"I'm here..."_

That voice... But it couldn't be...

He looked around again, "Mom?" he called.

_"My son..."_

"Mom." He said this with longing. It had been thirteen years since her death, or rather, five hundred years. That is, before time became nothing but a suggestion.

He searched for hours. Or maybe it was minutes, or days, or years. Turning corner after corner, walking down street after street. But he couldn't find her. Maybe it was the darkness playing tricks on him. Maybe he was playing a trick on himself.

Or maybe she was right in front of him.

Suddenly, there she was, sitting on a bench that seemed to only be halfway into this world. He knelt down in front of her, "Mom?" he said softly.

She looked at him, and smiled, _"Hope. I knew you would come."_

"Where are we?" he asked.

_"We are in a place where time has no meaning, yet from here, one can see all of time." _she gestured to the sky, _"This is-"_

"-Valhalla." Hope finished.

She smiled at him again, _"Yes."_

"So... why are you here?"

_"Because you are here." _

"Mom..."

He couldn't pin it, but something was wrong here. It tugged at his gut, it felt almost like the time when 'Serah' had came to speak to them in Oerba.

_"I am so proud of you." _Nora said, _"You helped the world, Hope. You saved everyone."_

"But the Chaos, it destroyed the world."

She chuckled, _"No. Everyone is safe now. There is no more loss, no more death. You saved them."_

"Mom, this isn't safety, this is hell."

_"Now, I thought I raised you better than that. You know how I feel about language."_

"Mom, I-"

_"It's alright, Hope. Everything is fine."_ she smiled again. Suddenly, what can only be described as chaos surounded her. She began to fade away, the smile still on her face.

"Mom!"

_"Don't worry, Hope."_ She was consumed by the constricting chaos, and when it dispersed, she was gone.

"Mom..."

Just then, an entirely different voice came from behind him.

"Hope!"

* * *

**So, what did you think? The whole Valhalla thing still kind of confuses me, even after beating the game, so if parts of it don't make sense, you can blame me for not understanding.**

**I've had this idea in my head ever since I beat 13-2, it just made sense to me. What about you guys? I wanna hear your opinions. Please review!**


	2. Buzzing

Noel Kreiss couldn't focus. Something was... was playing with his mind. He sat in the middle of one of the streets of Valhalla, clutching his head and trembling. Serah she... she died... died to... save everyone else. She died right in... right in his arms.

A sudden pain pierced his brain. Yeul. Hope. Serah. Caius. Their deaths played in an endless loop. Over and over, he watched them die.

Yeul, succumbed to her fate as a seeress.

Hope, murdered by the AI.

Serah, suffered a death he should have been able to save her from.

Caius, dead by his own hand.

Over and over and over, they died. Over and over and over, he couldn't save them. The guilt and grief were quickly driving him mad. He clutched his head tighter and screamed. Screamed out all his guilt, and grief, and frustration. Screamed at the unfairness of it all. Once again, he was alone.

He was on the brink of tears, when a gentle hand touched his shoulder. Normally, he would have reacted in his defence, but he was too far gone to care.

Until they spoke...

_"Noel..."_

He stiffened. That voice... it had to be her... but, it couldn't be...

He turned his head up to look at her, and there she was. Yeul. Alive, and smiling softly.

"Y-Yeul?"

_"Yes, Noel. It's me."_

"B-but... How?" He stared up into her green eyes in disbelief.

* * *

_"You don't have to cry." Yeul mumbled as Noel began to do just that, "We will meet again."_

* * *

Noel shook his head as he rembered the last words Yeul had spoken to him before she died.

_"You see?" _Yeul said, _"I told you we would meet again."_

"Is it... really you? Yeul?"

_"It is me. But not as you think of me."_

Noel questioningly grunted.

_"I am Yeul. Yet, I am not."_ she removed her hand from his shoulder and stepped back, _"I remember you, Noel Kriess. I remember everything you ever did for me, no matter the era. You tried to save me, but not as Caius did."_

Noel stiffened at the word 'Caius'.

_"You worked to fix the timeline. Twisted as it was."_

"But I-I failed. I killed Caius. Etro. I couldn't save Serah. Everyone's gone. And it's all my fault..."

Yeul suddenly, and violently, shoved Noel flat on his back, "Hey!" he protested.

_"Noel Kriess, it is not yet over. The world can still be saved. Find the Director. And together, you and he can right was has been wronged."_

"Director? You mean- Hope? But, he-he's dead."

_"Look inside yourself, Noel, remember!"_

And at once, he did. He remembered seeing Hope, senslessly slaughtered by the AI. But he remembered something else as well... Adam. The Proto-fal'Cie. He remembered Serah shouting at Hope, long dead by that point, shouting at him about his machines:

_"Hope, I have a bone to pick with you! These machines you built, are driving me nuts!"_

Then, the fal'Cie disappeared. They went through a gate and, Hope... he was alive! He finished his new Cocoon, he saw Serah after... after she...

"Yeul, does that mean... is he here? Is he-"

But at that moment, black Chaos began to gather around Yeul. The smoky, fog-like substance thickened around her, and lifted her up into the air.

"Yeul!" Noel stood, and swiped at the Chaos holding her. But his hand simply went through it, and it dispersed. She was gone.

Noel stared at his shaking hands, and fell to his knees, "Yeul..."

He clenched his fists and stood. He would do what she said, he would search for Hope.

He had no idea how long he searched. Nor did he care. Time had no meaning anymore. He called out a few times, but not often. His voice echoed through the seemingly empty city. It was chilling. The silent emptyness of the place was enough to drive him mad. No movement... No sound...

"Mom!"

His voice came from the left. Noel turned that way, and saw the silver-haired Director, kneeling beside a bench as Chaos dissapated in front of him.

"Hope!"

The man turned, "Noel?"

Noel ran up to him, "Man, am I happy to see you!" Hope stood as he approached.

"Are-are you... real?" he asked apprehensively.

Noel's smile, which he had put on upon seeing his friend, melted, "Someone came to you, too?"

Hope nodded, "My mother."

Noel glanced at the bench, "What did she say to you?"

"That she was proud of me, that I saved the world. Tsk." He turned away.

Noel nodded, "Yeul told me to come find you. She helped me remember things... This place- it's messing with my head."

Hope turned back to him, "You too?"

"Yeah."

Suddenly, a high-pitched buzzing rang through the air. It had both men holding their ears to try and block it out. It drove them to their knees.

"What is that?" Noel asked through his teeth. Hope couldn't answer.

**_"Help..."_**came a familliar female voice.

"AGH!" Hope cried, the buzzing was making him feel like there were a million tiny needles in his brain, "L-Lightning?" he managed.

_**"Find me..."**_she said.

Eventually, the buzzing faded away. Noel slowly stood, but Hope held his position. Noel went to his side and tried to pry his hands off of his ears.

"Hope, it's okay, it's over." Noel grunted, tugging on Hope's arm.

"No.. No..."

"Hope, come on!"

"Light... Light, she... she" Hope moaned.

"It's okay, Hope, come on!"

But it wasn't okay. Hope's distress had began to draw Chaos to him. It was beginning to form a cloud around his head.

"No..."

"Hope!" Noel grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him violently, "Lightning wants us to find her! Do you hear me? We need to go find Lightning!"

Hope gradually started to remove his hands from his ears, and looked up at Noel. Similarly, the Chaos began to fade.

"Lightning needs us." Noel said.

Hope slowly nodded, "O-okay."

Noel stood, dragging Hope with him, "Alright then."

"Where do we go from here?" Hope asked.

Noel pointed upwards, "There." he said, "To Etro's Temple."

* * *

**Was that really Lightning's voice? What about that mysterious buzzing affected Hope so violently? What will they find at Etro's Temple? Stay tuned!**

**Please review!**


	3. Crystal Women

**Author's Note:** Sorry if the quality of this chapter wavers, it took _forever_ to write, so I just kinda rushed the ending. Writer's block is an evil thing, am I right?

Personally, I think that everything these guys went through was Etro's fault from the beginning. I mean, _she_ was the one that made Caius immortal. Uh, duh, major mistake there, Etro. Anyway...

* * *

The trek to the Temple was disturbingly unhindered. Not a single living thing, friend or foe, crossed their path. The Chaos swirled like smoke around their ankles, and Noel shuddered.

"This... is wierd. I know we're in Valhalla. But it seems too... dead."

"I know." Hope agreed, "There isn't even any wind here. That Chaos-" he gestured to the ground, "-it is moving of its own accord."

"Maybe Lightning has some answers. You know, if that was really her, and not some trick."

Hope shook his head, "No, it was her."

Noel smirked at him, "Oh yeah? And what makes you so sure?"

"She showed me things. Things only Light could know."

"Like what?"

Hope fiddled with his yellow wristband, "Things."

"Okaay." Noel looked up at Etro's Temple, "Well, let's keep going, I guess."

They continued onward without a hitch. Once the two began to climb the stairs leading to the Temple, Hope groaned, "Yeah, Light's up there."

_**"Hurry **__**up..."**_

"Told you."

"Huh. Well, in that case." Noel said. "We're working on it!" He called.

**_"Huh..."_**

As they approached the top, a soft white glow pierced the darkness. Hope and Noel exchanged a glance, then nodded and continued onward. But as they landed on the top stair...

"V-Vanille?"

It was. Her crystal form stood to one side. She had one hand extended in front of her, as if waiting for someone to take it. The other hung at her side. An intricate barrier of crystal covered much of her body. Hope slowly moved toward her, gaping like a fool, "Vanille..."

Noel glanced over to the other side, "So... that's Fang, right?"

The woman stood in a defensive position, as if protecting the Temple behind her. She held no weapon, but looked as though she were. The crystal surrounding her was poised for attack as well.

Hope turned, "Yeah, that's her."

**_"Doesn't sound like you're working on it..."_**

Noel chuckled, "Come on, Lightning. Just doing a little sight-seeing."

**_"We don't have time for that... I need your help Noel Kriess... You too, Hope..." _**

"Well, technically, no one has time. There is no time anymore."

_**"Just hurry up..."** _

Leaving the crystal women, Noel obeyed Lightning's words, with Hope following close behind. They made their way through the Temple, searching for the former soldier.

**_"Keep walking..."_**

Entering a large, open room, the first thing the two saw was a grand throne. Intricate designs ran along its base. Sitting high above the rest of the room; and sitting on the throne, was Lightning. She too, had been turned to crystal. She sat with one leg crossed over the other, and her sword laying across her lap.

"Light, what-?"

**_"Just listen, Hope... You two are the only ones who can save us now..."_**

"But what about Snow and the others?"

**_"I don't know where they are..."_ **

"So it's all on us." Noel muttered, "How on Pulse are we supposed to save everyone? We can't time-travel, there is no time to travel to. What do we do?"

**_"You must resurrect the goddess..."_**

"What?"

**_"Etro was the only thing keeping the Chaos in check, now that she's gone, the Chaos runs rampant... You must restore the order... Bring back the goddess..."_**

"Light, that's-"

_**"Nothing is impossible... Don't forget, we defeated our fate as l'Cie..."** _

"With the goddess' aid. Without her, you and I wouldn't be speaking right now."

"Hope's right, Lightning. Etro is the only reason we're all alive, without her-"

**_"Listen, you two! Reliance on higher beings got us into this situation... Etro is the only one who can control the Chaos... Without her, the future is only this, darkness and Chaos... No life or death... If you don't revive the goddess, all of humanity will be forced to wander Pulse forever, searching for release..."_**

"Is that where everyone else is? Back on Pulse?"

**_"Yes..."_ **

Noel scoffed, "Alright, this is all well and good. But we don't even know where to start, much less how to revive the goddess."

**_"They should have some answers... I will help you in the only way that I can... Hope, take her hand..."_**


	4. Warmth and A Heartbeat

"Take her hand? Whose hand?" Noel turned to Hope, who wasn't there. He spotted him leaving the room, "Hope, where-?"

**_"He knows what he's doing... Follow him_** _**Noel..."**_

He turned back to Lightning, then followed Hope to the entrance of the Temple.

Hope stopped in front of Vanille's crystal. He hesitated as he stared into the crystal features of her face. He wondered what would happen when he took her hand. He had his suspicions, but while they excited him, he was also afraid. If he was right, then he'd worked his entire adult life for this very moment. Now that it was here, why did he find himself choking?

"Hope?" Noel was standing a few feet away, watching him.

Forcing his illogical anxieties to the very back of his mind, Hope took a breath.

**_"It's okay, Hope..."_**

Slowly, carefully, he took Vanille's crystal hand in his. Even through his gloves, her hand was oddly warm to the touch. A warmth that spread throughout his body, flushing every worry from his system. For a few moments, nothing happened. Her crystal eyes still stared blankly at nothing. But then suddenly, the warmth receded. It leaked through Hope's fingertips, and light began to course through the crystal girl.

The more of her body that was infused with light, the brighter it got, the harder it became to look at her. Noel turned away, his arm covering his eyes. But Hope didn't look away, and even when she began to rise into the air, he didn't let go. The intensity of the light grew, and grew...

And as it began to fade, the young redhead slowly sank into Hope's arms; still very much asleep, but so much more alive.

Noel stepped to Hope's side, "So. This is Vanille?"

Hope gazed softly into her sleeping face, "Yeah." It was amazing, feeling her warmth, her heartbeat. She'd been in crystal stasis for so long... But he hadn't forgotten, anything about her. Her knack to see something, _anything_ positive in any situation. The way she skipped around, appearing oblivious to the world, but inside, feeling the weight of the world on her heart. The way she always tried to make everyone feel better, even when she felt like hell. Her laugh... Her smile...

A voice came from directly behind them, "You gonna let me see her or what?"

The voice startled Noel, and he pivoted violently. But the accented tones were very familliar to Hope, and he turned more slowly, a smile on his face, "Hey, Fang."

"Huh." She raised an eyebrow, and studied his face, "Well, never thought I'd see the day you were actually taller than me." she nodded to Vanille, "You drop her, kid, and I kill you." but she was smiling.

Hope chuckled at the empty threat, "Don't worry, I won't. And don't call me 'kid', I'm twenty-seven now."

"Damn."

Noel laughed.

Fang cocked her head at him, "You're Noel, right?"

"That's me." he pointed his thumb at his chest. Fang rolled her eyes.

**_"Wake up..."_**

The command was clearly meant for Vanille, though they all heard it. As did she, it seemed. It was only seconds later that she stirred, blinking her eyes open for the first time in 500 years. She was startled at first, for the face above her wasn't familliar. But then she saw his eyes...

"H-Hope?"

He smiled, "Yeah."

Vanille lifted her hand to touch his face. She traced his jaw with her finger. "Is it, really you?" she asked.

"Yes, but... it's been a while."

Vanille thought for a moment, "I remember... I remember, you came to visit us, didn't you?"

Hope nodded, "As often as I could."

"Kid never could keep his eyes off you."

Hope rolled his eyes at being called 'kid' again, but Vanille grew excited upon hearing her sister's voice, and almost fell out of Hope's arms. She clung to his neck to keep herself stable (though Hope had already tightened his grip), and cried, "Fang!"

Fang laughed, "Try not to fall, okay kiddo?"

Vanille blushed.

Noel chucked.

Vanille turned her head, and wondered why she hadn't noticed him before, considering how close he was, "Noel?"

"Yeah." Noel smirked, "I've never met either of you, yet you both know my name."

Vanille giggled, "So, if you're Noel, where's Serah?"

Dead silence.

Noel's face twisted in pain. Vanille looked up and saw that Hope's had done the same. She looked between the two, confused, and a little scared.

"Uh, guys..." Fang said, getting a little scared herself.

"She-" Noel's voice cracked, "S-she's dead."

**_"But she doesn't have to be..."_**

* * *

**And the thick plottens...**

**Please review!**


	5. Impossibility

**Author's Note:** Man, it's been a while since I updated this one...

* * *

_**"She doesn't have to be dead... You can save her..."**_

"How!?" Noel said harshly. He'd thought he could save Serah before, and she died. Died _in his arms_. Died so everyone else wouldn't have to. But... it didn't matter. When Caius died, so did the goddess. The timeline changed. Serah was forced to see it, and... and it killed her. Chaos infected the world. Once again, Noel failed, once again, he watched someone he cared about die. And this time, he couldn't just sit and wait for death's sweet release.

He heard the sound of boots on stone, then felt a hand on his shoulder. He shrugged it off. No one else knew how he felt. No one else had watched Serah die, felt the life go out of her. He didn't need their sympathy.

"Noel..." Hope's voice was kind, as always. And right now, that rubbed Noel the wrong way. He felt a sudden urge to swing at the man, but had enough self-control not to. None of this was Hope's fault.

"There was something I learned from Lightning a long time ago." Hope said, "She told me, 'It isn't a question of can or can't. There are some things in life, you just do.'" he stepped up to stand beside Noel, "And you know what? She was right. No matter how impossible this might seem, we _will_ bring Serah back, and ressurect the goddess. Don't question it. Just do it."

"Easy for you to say." Noel returned, "You got what you wanted."

"After leaving behind everything I knew and half working myself to death for thirteen years."

"Yeah, well you had something waiting for you on the other side. Something that would make all that work worth it." Noel hung his head, "I got another dead girl in my arms."

Vanille stepped in front of Noel, and gave him a smile, "You heard Lightning, it doesn't have to be that way. We can fix this."

"I'd like to believe that. But it seems a little impossible."

"Impossible?" Fang shook her head, "Look who's talking. You time-traveled!"

"That has an explination. But bringing Serah back... she's dead."

"You _time-traveled_." Fang repeated, "Vanille and I came out of crystal stasis _twice_, and Hope over there used to be a _c'eith_. I don't think impossible applies to us."

_"This is a world that gives birth to infinite possibilities. But that's all there are, possibilities."_

Could this be one of those possibilities?

Just entertaining the idea gave Noel hope. They were right, he had to believe that. If he didn't at least try, then Serah would have died for nothing.

**_"So, Noel, can you or can't you...?"_**

"It's not a question of can or can't."

Hope chuckled.

* * *

Vanille saw her first. A girl with short blond hair, wearing an outfit very similar to Hope's. She appeared out of nowhere; she stood like she had been there the whole time. She looked at Vanille like a hunter surveying her prey. Vanille felt very vulnerable, and like the girl had it out for her. She'd never even seen this girl before, what did she do to get a look like that? Hope and Fang were too busy teasing Noel, they didn't notice her until she spoke.

_"Long time no see, huh Director?"_

The rest of the group turned to her. Hope's expression was somewhere between anger and suprise. He stepped forward, "Alyssa?"

She gave a laugh that sent chills down everyone's spines, "_Of course. I'm glad you remember who I am, I was starting to think you forgot."_

"Who the hell are you?" Fang looked like she felt uncomfortable too.

"She was my assistant, back at the Academy." There was something in Hope's voice... disgust?

"Yeah, until she dissappeared." Noel added.

_"I didn't dissappear. I just went back to my own time. You see," _she began to pace around them,_ "in the correct version of history, I died during the Purge. Just like your mom, Director."_ she smirked.

"Maybe you should have stayed there."

"_Ooh, Director."_ she said seductively, "_You don't really mean that, do you? Where would you be without me?" _She went to touch his face, but he recoiled.

"He wouldn't have been killed by the AI, for one." Noel said.

Alyssa crossed her arms, _"Come on, Noel. That wasn't _my _fault."_

"The proto fal'Cie took control of the AI. The proto fal'Cie was your idea. You do the math."

_"Hm." _she looked at Vanille again, _"So that's what you look like, I've always wondered." _she stepped closer to the redhead, "_The Director told me a lot about you. But it's what he didn't say that I find interesting." _

Vanille took a step back, "What do you mean?"

"Leave her alone." Fang snarled.

Alyssa ignored her, "_You know how he is. It's _so_ easy to read between the lines." _she examined her fingernails as if she was bored, _"He can't hide anything. He cares for you, you know, more than he wants to admit." _she chuckled.

Noel changed the subject, "What are you even doing here?"

She continued to examine her fingernails, "_Does there have to be a reason? Maybe I just wanted to say hi."_

"Alyssa, we're not as stupid as you seem to think we are." Hope said.

_"Really? Because you don't even know that the answers are right in front of you."_

"What are you talking about?"

Alyssa began to laugh. A creepy, demonic laugh that wasn't her own. And as she laughed, Chaos surrounded her, and piece by piece, she dissolved.


	6. Mist

**Author's Note: **Hellooooo! If you were waiting for this to update, don't kill me! I just recently came up with a more solid plotline, which is why it's been like, two months-ish. But here's chapter 6!

* * *

"What was _that_?"

Fang had only been free for about ten minutes, and she was already almost wishing she wasn't. It was much less confusing to just be stuck in crystal.

"Something I hope I never see again." Hope growled.

"Me too." Vanille said. She did _not_ like that woman.

"That was just the Chaos messing with us. Just like your mother, Hope." Noel said, "And Yeul. It's just trying to confuse us. Let's just forget about Alyssa, we have more important things to worry about."

"Noel's right." Hope sighed, "But... what do we _do_?" He hated this, he hated not having the answers. He didn't even have a clue. Ressurect the goddess. How were they supposed to do that?

"I really don't know. I was kinda hoping Lightning would give us a hint." Noel turned towards the Temple, "Hey, Lightning! Think you could give us a shove?"

Silence.

"Lightning?"

_**"...I can't...help**** you...anymore..."** _Her voice was very distant. It sounded like she was fading.

"Lightning!"

_**"...Fang...Vanille..."** _

As the last gentle whisps of her voice faded away, they knew, this time, she was gone.

"Lightning..." Vanille whispered.

"You come back, Soldier girl!" Fang shouted, "You can't just leave us!"

Hope grabbed her by the arm, "Fang-"

She ripped herself free, "Don't you tell me to calm down, Estheim!"

Hope backed off, "I wasn't going to. Before she set you free, Light said that you and Vanille would have some answers."

"Answers to _what_?"

"She didn't specify..."

"That's helpful." Fang huffed.

Noel stepped up, "Look, Lightning can't help. I say we start by looking around. It's better than just standing here."

"I agree." Vanille said, "So, where do we start?"

Noel gestured to all of Valhalla, "Anywhere. This place is ancient, there's gotta be clues somewhere."

* * *

So they searched. Which was harder than it should have been. Half of the buildings weren't even actually there; they appeared solid but turned to hardly more than smoke when approached. Needless to say, it didn't take long before some of them (*cough* Fang *cough*) started to get discouraged.

"This is hopeless." she muttered to herself after watching yet _another_ building turn to mist before her eyes, but continuing forward, "How are we even supposed to-" Her frustration cut her off, because the building before her turned to mist, just as the last. "AUGH!"

She knew it wouldn't do any good. She knew her hand would go right though. But she didn't care. Fang took an angry swing at the building in front of her. As expected, her hand slipped right through.

"Got a score to settle with the building?" Noel joked.

Fang whipped around, she could have sworn he went off in a different direction, but this place was so messed up, who really knows. "Got something to say, pretty boy?" She snapped.

"As a matter of fact, I do." He took a step forward, swirling up Chaos with his sandals, "You seem pretty stressed out."

"So?"

"So... when was the last time the weight of the world wasn't on your shoulders?"

Now that _really_ pissed her off, "You don't know what you're talking about, so shut it."

"I know more than you think I do. Serah told me-"

"She doesn't know either!" Fang growled, "Her Focus was over before it even started! I've been dealing with mine for the past thousand years!"

Noel backed off, raised his hands in surrender, "Sorry. Just thought I could help. You know, being an unbiased third party."

"It's too late for that." Fang's expression hardened, "No one can help me now."

"Not even Vanille?"

"What is wrong with you? Are you _always_ this anoyying?"

Noel just gave a small chuckle, and at that moment, Fang saw something she didn't quite understand.

'_Did his eyes just flicker?'_

Noel had very blue eyes, which was one of the first things she noticed about him. But at that moment, when he laughed, they went from blue to, well, _black_. Souless pitch-black. If it had only happened once, she would have dismissed it, maybe not even have noticed. But Noel's eyes flickered several times, even if only for an instant.

Fang backed away from him.

Noel gave her a quizzical look, "Are you okay?"

"I don't know who, or _what_ you are, but stay away from me."

The look on Noel's face caused white-hot adrenaline to shoot through her.

"_I was wondering when you'd finally catch on."_


End file.
